COOK'S MATE
by Inflamed
Summary: SEE WHO REALLY COUNTS ON THE SEAVIEW!


COOK'S MATE OR DID YOU HEAR THE ONE ABOUT THE SAILOR AND THE MERMAID.  
By  
Cindy Kimura  
  
  
"Hey, over here. You know, I'm very important around here, but no one seems to know it. Sure, sure, there's Captain Crane, Admiral Nelson and even Lt.Comander Morton. But it's me who's more important than all of them combined."  
  
"What you think I'm joking, huh. Don't think I have a very important job just because I'm a cook's mate. Well you got it all wrong. You think Crane and all them guys could make good decisions unless they had some decent food in their belly. Huh, hey don't look at me that way. I feel I contribute to the crews well being and not to mention any V.I.P's we get. I mean I could tell you stories, stories you wouldn't believe. Half the stuff Seaview does ends up being classified if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong. I love being a submariner, you would be surprised on how many women I can get just when you say the word, but that's another story. Anyway, the saying is true for both Army and Navy; I mean they live by their stomachs.  
Oh be right back, chow time."  
  
"Thanks for waiting. Oh, that Sharkey, he cracks me up. He always as a good joke or something for me. See, on this boat I get to go between Officer's and the crew's mess. Which is nice and you know, you can tell if the crew's having a good day or not. See, I'm like a fly on the wall; no one pays attention to me so they talk their heads off. Now Ski he's a joker too. I swear he's always telling these wild stories. I mean even for Seaview. What you mean, you don't know wild. Wild like in space aliens, phantoms. Oh those are nothing. I'm talking, I don't know. I can't think of one off hand but he tells some wild ones. I think maybe what he does on shore leave, mainly. Man, the sub jockeys are adrenaline junkies too. Besides the flying sub, which I'm sure you know about, they skin dive, go down in the bell and then I think it's still around the mini-sub."  
  
"Anyway, it's my job to make sure the crew eats right. I mean if the Captain has to make a life and death decision, he sure as hell better do it on a full stomach if you know what I mean. And did you know he's a sweet junkie. Sure, I always have to stow away a few of the cookies and cupcakes just for him. But you see that's my little secret. And Mr. Morton, will he has to put hot sauce on everything. I guess he spices his life up somehow. Me, I have no desire to go into the control room. When the ship gets tossed about I have a hard enough time keeping the dishes from getting smashed up. Yea, we use real dishes. No plastic here, although I couldn't tell ya how many times we had to replace them. What with the ship, I mean boat, crashing into the bottom of the ocean and being attacked it gets to be quite a nightmare."  
  
"Now the Admiral, he is one queer duck. I mean that in a good way, you see, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be on this boat in the first place. Anyway, the Admiral is really particular about his food, can't have other stuff touching other stuff and it has to be piping hot or he won't eat it. He's not one of the absent minded scientist I've ran across. Anyway, the cook's giving me looks. Time to get breakfast ready. I'll be right back."  
  
"Well looks like it going to be good day, just a routine charting mission. Yea, I know what your saying nothing is routine on Seaview. Well remember believe half of what you read, OK. So we're in the news a lot. But man the press exaggerates; they do anything to sell papers. What you believed the story we had a mummy on board? Hey I guess it says stupid on your forehead, huh. What, what do you mean you know its true? Hey, you came to me. Are you going to believe me or not? Huh, mermaids? I don't know what you're talking about? Are you a spy or something? I told you have the stuff in Seaview is classified and hear your telling tales. You been smoking something? Speaking of Crane, man, I don't know about him sometime. He's so serious, except when he's talking with me, I mean. You would be surprised of the dirty jokes he tells me. Even makes this old salt, blush. What you think I've seen everything? Well, pretty damn close I think and I've been around boats along time. What you don't believe the Captain tells dirty jokes, well those boyish good looks he gets away with it. Mr. Morton. Mr. Morton he's well he's Mr. Morton. Out of all three of them he is the most levelheaded. I mean when I tell him we need to go into to port to restock supplies he always has a smile for me. Both the Admiral and Captain get way too emotional for me. C'mon guys it's the 80's, real men don't cry.   
  
"Uh, oh. Got to go again, the Admiral has a special request. 20 pounds of sea urchin. Be right back, promise."  
  
"Thanks for waiting again. I mean the Admiral he's always asking for special stuff. I can remember when we pulled into. . Oh sorry classified. Like I was saying never a dull moment here. Me, with this boat I've been everywhere around the world. Especially Venice, now Captain Crane he really got himself in trouble there. And the first thing he wanted when he got on board was a hamburger and French fries. All- American that guy.  
Mr. Morton, me I think Morton's kinda dull. Don't get me wrong, he's the exec and he keeps the boat on an even keel. I can't tell you how many times he kept the Admiral and Captain Crane talking to each other. Those guys seem to get in fist fights all the time. What you say, I'm lying? Well, ask them yourselves if you want. Scratch that, they'll deny it. Anyway it's getting late and I have to get dinner ready. Now the next time you want to talk just let me know." 


End file.
